The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Flood & the Breakthrough
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry go on another bike ride, but have to ride through heavy rain to get to Flynn's place.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Flood & the Breakthrough

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn asked, and then answered the door. It was Henry.

"Greetings, young playmate who sleeps longer than there are hours in a day," Henry said.

"Good afternoon, young genius who has more trophies than gold in Chicago," Flynn said.

"I was hoping we would get another bike ride in today," Henry said.

"I was hoping we did, too, and I have the hot tub all prepped and ready just in case," Flynn said. "They are calling for a chance of rain today."

"As always, good job planning on a Plan B," Henry said. "Now, let's go."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry put on their helmet and pads on, grabbed their bikes and started riding through downtown Chicago. They started with their routine few laps under the El Train. They went past a few parks and around the Sears Tower. They even rode by the mall while they were riding under the El Train. After a while, they decided to go out into the interstate and major highway and enjoy the outermost parts of downtown Chicago. While they were still biking around the area, they started to see rain drops fall and hit the ground.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to find shelter soon," Flynn said. "But, we're near Wrigley Field. Maybe we can put the mats over the baseball field before the rain gets too heavy."

"Good call, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn parked their bikes just inside the Wrigley Field, went into the supply room to get the mats. Flynn worked on covering the pitcher's mound and Henry worked on covering the other parts of the baseball field that needed to be covered. While they were making an effort to keep the field in good shape under the weather, the rain picked up and got heavier. Flynn and Henry finished covering the baseball field and then they went to the stands to take shelter. They sat at some bleachers where they would not get wet from the rain.

"Well, at least the sand won't get too much rain," Flynn said.

"I'll say," Henry said. "The athletes wouldn't be able to play or practice on the field."

"I know, they have to be like the team at my school and practice in the gym," Flynn said. "I am a little scared to go in there when that is the case."

"I can feel your fear," Henry said. They both shared a chill.

Flynn and Henry sat and watched the rain fall, and fall, and fall and fall. Eventually, it rained so much that the baseball field began to flood and the water ran into the dugout.

"That is not good," Flynn said. "If I read sports highlights correct, sometimes, these flood waters run from the dugout to the players' locker rooms."

Then they both shared an "Uh oh."

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Flynn said. "But, we must do something."

"Okay, let's go to the locker room and see if it is still okay," Henry said.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry managed to get from the stands back onto the field and then from there went into the dugout and then into the locker rooms.

"Right now, it looks okay, but if the rain keeps on falling, the flood water will run into the locker rooms," Flynn said. "We need to do something to keep the water from running here."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said. "Maybe we can move something to that entrance so we can keep too much of the water from running in the locker rooms."

"Let's come up with something," Flynn said. Flynn and Henry paced up and down the locker room, trying to come up with an idea of what to do.

"I got an idea," Henry said.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"Let's move a set of lockers to the dugout entrance," Henry said. "And then, we get a few towels and put them around the bottom of the lockers."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn put a set of lockers at the dugout entrance and put towels around the bottom of the lockers. Sure enough, it was able to hold out the rain water.

"It worked," Henry said. "I cannot believe that it worked."

"Now, let's get out of here," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn got their bikes and headed out into the heavy rain.

"We need to find more adequate shelter," Flynn said.

"Let's do it," Henry said.

They both rode through the heavy rain to find shelter while the heavy rain continued to pour. They rode up the major highway, but the heavy rain kept them from traveling real fast to find shelter. After nearly an hour of riding down the major highway, they found the McCormick's Place warehouse. They parked their bikes just inside the entrance, and found a bench to sit on.

"I am all wet," Flynn said.

"Me, too," Henry said. "That heavy rain can sure pack a punch."

"I know," Flynn said. "I'd love to fight the rain to my place."

"Want to at least try to do it?" Henry asked.

"So far, we were able to break through the low visibility from the heavy rain to get here," Flynn said.

"Well, let's try to get home," Henry said.

"The mall is on the way home, so let's take another break there, and then, we can get home from there," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went back to the bikes and then started going up a street. They took a couple of different roads to get to the mall, and then they went inside, leaving the bikes at the bike parking lot part of the park.

"That rain is really coming down," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "See how much rain Chicago is getting on your weather app on your cell phone, Flynn."

Flynn turned on his cell phone and looked at his weather app.

"Six inches of rain so far, Henry," Flynn said. "We've got to get home as soon as we can."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said.

After they took a break at the mall, Flynn and Henry got their bikes and headed for home. The rain kept pouring down, continuing to make it hard for Flynn and Henry to get home. After about thirty minutes of biking down a few roads, Flynn and Henry finally made it to Flynn's apartment. They parked their bikes just inside the entrance.

"Finally, we are home," Flynn said. "And I am all wet."

"I am all wet, myself," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn went to Flynn's apartment room. Flynn unlocked the door to his apartment room and they both went in and sat on the couch.

"Finally, we are at my place," Flynn said. "And that rain is still pouring down."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "But, at least we broke through the heavy rain to get here."

"Well, hot tub as usual?" Flynn asked.

"Absolutely, Flynn," Henry said. "Plus, we are already soaking wet."

Flynn and Henry changed into their swimming suits and then they went in Flynn's hot tub to relax.

"After fighting the rain to get here, the hot tub feels so relaxing right now," Henry said.

"You're telling me," Flynn said. "I can barely stay awake."

"I know," Henry said. "The heavy rain and the bike ride made us tired."

"I know," Flynn said. "I think I am going to take a nap."

"I think I am going to, too," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn fell asleep on the hot tub.


End file.
